Wildest Moments
by I am a Vampire Bat
Summary: The feelings Brendan's having are surprising him. Especially who is causing those feelings. He has a task on his hands to convince Walker they are genuine.
1. Chapter 1

Brendan walked into his office, a coffee in each hand and a brown paper bag hanging from his teeth. He sees Walker is still fast asleep, he smirks to himself at the sight of him so peacefully asleep. Walker's cheeks were slightly flush, causing Brendan to wonder what he was dreaming about. He had thought many times how attractive he found his employee, but despite the kiss that they shared in this very office, he had never acted on his attraction no matter how obvious they both made it at times.

Not wanting to disturb his sleep Brendan walked quietly over to his desk. He places the two coffees cups on the desk, before taking the bag from his teeth and setting it down beside the coffees and then walked around to his chair. A quick glance over at the sleeping man he sat down as quietly as possible, the chair gave a small creak as he sat back. His eyes were instantly on Walker, who stirred a little, giving a little groan.

Brendan reached across the desk and picked up one of the coffee cups and brought it to his mouth and drank greedily the steaming liquid. He grimaced a little at the heat as it rolled down his throat. Placing the coffee back on the desk, he leaned forward to pick up the paper bag. His eyes fixed on Walker he rustled open the bag deliberately making a noise. The smirk returning to his lips. He pulled out a blueberry muffin and casually tossed the bag back on the desk. Taking a breath as he watched Walker roll over in his sleep, he held it until he realised that Walker was still asleep. Peeling back a bit of the wrapper Brendan stuffed the muffin into his mouth. Taking too much of the cake he coughed.

Now this brought Walker into the here and now. His eyes darted open as he heard something. As quick as a flash he sat up, feet firmly on the ground. Instinct told him to look to his left, where his wide eyes meet the piercing blue eyes of his boss.

'How long have you been sat there?' Walker spat at Brendan, grumpy from the disturbance to his sleep. 'Why?' Brendan had regained his composure after choking a little on his breakfast, he shrugged before stuffing more of the muffin into his mouth. His eyes glued to Walker's disgusted face. Walker turned his head away and cracked his neck. Sleeping on the couch in Chez Chez's office was doing nothing for his neck. He rolled his shoulders and rubbed his neck with his long fingers. Walker stretched his arms up, exposing his stomach as his grey t-shirt rode up, Brendan's eyes consuming every inch of the free show. Walker lowered his arms and glared at Brendan.

'Enjoying the view?' he asked with a smirk. Brendan tilted his head to the side and smiled. 'You know me Walker. I love life's freebies.' Walker scoffed. Brendan leaned forward and pushed the brown bag across the desk towards Walker. Walker picked up the coffee and brought the cup to his lips. His eyes fixed on Brendan's. He licked his lips and saw Brendan's eyes widen a little as his did so. Walker invited the hot liquid into his mouth and sighed at the simplicity of how good a nice fresh cup of coffee made him feel after such an uncomfortable sleep.

Placing the cup down Walker then picked up the brown bag and opened it. Pulling out a blueberry muffin he looked up at Brendan who was just finishing off his own blueberry muffin. 'I love blueberry muffins.' Brendan said aloud as if answering a question Walker hadn't even said. Walker shook his head at the statement and pulled off the wrapper before breaking off some of the cake. Brendan smiled at the sight of Walker being the opposite of himself. While he would shove as much of the treat into his mouth, Walker was more conscious to not evoke choking.

Walker ate his muffin in silence, facing the locked filing cabinet. He felt Brendan's eyes on him the entire time and it was making him feel uncomfortable. Brendan sat back in his chair sipping his coffee, eye fixed on Walker's featured. Occasionally his eyes would down to Walker's muscular arm.

Walker had finished his muffin, screwing up the wrapper he got to his feet. He turned to face Brendan. Brendan smirked as he let his eyes wander up Walker's body, lingering on his crotch. Walker rolled his eyes as he saw what Brendan was doing, but didn't move to stop it. He threw the screwed up wrapper into the bin in the corner of the room behind Brendan and gave a smile as he watched it land in the centre. Brendan still had his eyes fixed on Walker. He knew that his gaze was making Walker uncomfortable, but he didn't care, he was enjoying himself. Walker picked up the coffee cup from the desk and turned on his heels and walked out of the room, Brendan's eyes glued to his butt with a lustful smile plastered on his face.

Walker was bringing a crate of beer bottles up from downstairs. As he got to the top of the stairs he found Brendan blocking his path. 'What are you doing?' Walker snapped, annoyed at this behaviour. Brendan shook his head and shrugged at the question. Walker in return shook his own head and proceeded up the stairs, pushing Brendan out of the way. Brendan turned and leaned against the railings and watched Walker walk over to the bar and lift the crate onto the counter. His t-shirt once again riding up, giving Brendan a sneaky peek at Walker's athletic back and black boxers. Walker walked around the bar and began to take the bottles from the crate aware that Brendan was watching him the entire time.

Eventually he was finished and had restocked and cleaned the bar all the time Brendan stood against the railings and watching him like a big cat eyeing it's prey. Walker walked into the office to get his coat. He needed some fresh air. He leaned down and picked up his coat from the couch and turned around straight into Brendan. He hadn't heard the Irishman walk into the office behind him. 'Brendan. What are you playing at?' he spat at him as he took a step back towards the couch. Brendan didn't respond to the question, instead he closed the door behind him. Walker's eyes widened as he heard the sound of the lock and the key being removed. Brendan's eyes were locked on his. Walker gulped. Brendan stuffed the key into his pocket and took a step forward. Walker took a step back. Brendan took another step, closing the gap once again. Walker knew the couch was only another step back, but he took it anyway. His heart was beating loudly, he was sure that Brendan could hear it's pounding.

Brendan was enjoying this little game, so much more as he knew he would win. Walker had nowhere to go. He took the step forward. He and Walker were only cm's from one another. He could smell Walker - a mix of sweat and deodorant. It was an intoxicating smell. He leaned in closer and took a deep breath. He added the smell of shampoo and detergent to his list. Not moving his head back, he turned it so he was looking at Walker's face. He could see that Walker was blushing. A smirk crept across his lips. 'Are you blushing Walker?' he couldn't resist asking the question in his husky Irish drawl. Walker didn't budge, his eyes stuck on the wall opposite. 'No.' he mumbled. He was lying and he knew it. He was blushing. His body was deceiving him.

Brendan stood up straight. He cut into Walker's eye line and now their eye's met. Walker's breath was getting deeper in anticipation. Brendan on the other hand was the picture of calm, just the way he liked it. He smirked at the thought that Walker wanted this as much as he had. Brendan has wanted this to happen ever since Walker turned up in the club a few months ago out of the blue. Never sure of his reason for being there had stopped Brendan acting on his impulses until now. He'd had enough of the sexual tension and the want. He hadn't realised how much he had wanted Walker until grabbing those sneaky looks of his body. The lust was overflowing. He needed this to happen and knew that Walker wanted this too.

Brendan pounced on Walker like a lion on it's prey. Their lips finding each other hungrily. Brendan closed the distance even further and now their bodies were touching. He ran his fingers through Walker's brown hair, while running his other hand up Walker's t-shirt. Walker in turn had placed his one hand on the back of Brendan's neck, while the other held onto Brendan's waist. A small groan escaped Walker's lips. Brendan enjoyed the sound, so he kissed even harder, pushing his tongue past Walker's lips and teeth, before exploring the man's mouth.

Brendan pushed Walker back onto the couch. Walker's eyes were wide and wanting as he looked up at Brendan, his hair tousled and he was panting. Brendan stepped toward Walker, who moved to lie on the couch, identical to how Brendan had first found him that morning. Brendan climbed on top of Walker, his own breath was short, full of anticipation. His legs were either side of Walker's, he placed his hands either side of Walker's head to hold his weight. He lowered himself so they were in almost full body contact, except their lips. Walker looked confused as Brendan rested his forehead on his own. Brendan closed his eyes, Walker wanted to speak, but chose not to. Instead he remained quiet. The only sound was the beating of their hearts and panting breath.

Brendan opened his eyes straight into Walker's grey/blue eyes. They were full of wonder, mixed with nerves and fear. Brendan knew Walker probably didn't have much experience with men, not in this way anyway, so he was going to have to take the lead. Not that this ever bothered Brendan Brady.

They resumed kissing passionately. Brendan's hands wandered down to the hem of Walker's t-shirt. He pulled it up over Walker's toned stomach, tensing at the merest touch of Brendan's fingertips. Brendan pulled the t-shirt up to Walker's neck, but didn't make any effort to remove the item of clothing, instead he just left it bunched around Walker's neck. Walker's hands were tentatively placed on the back of Brendan's neck and the small of his back. They were not pressed hard against Brendan, not like his own, which were now pulling at Walker's hair, resulting in lustful groans, and on Walker's hip, his thumb running back and forth over bare flesh enticing blissful moans.

Brendan had had enough of his own shirt. Rearing up, panting heavily following their aggressive making out. He undid each button agonizingly slowly, eyes trailed on Walker's face, reading every thought. Pulling the dark blue shirt from his shoulders he smirked as he watched Walker's eye greedily consume the sight of Brendan's bare torso. Brendan pulled the material from his arms and threw it onto the floor. Walker looked down at the crumpled shirt so easily discarded and felt trepidation. If he went through with this, would that happen to him? Would Brendan discard him so easily after getting what he wants? He Hadn't even noticed that Brendan had moved his legs, so he was now being straddled by the Irishman. Brendan was resting on his heels halfway down Walker's legs.

The panic of the situation read all over Walker's face. Brendan could see it and sighed as he fiddled with the other man's belt. Despite just wanting to undo the belt, Brendan stopped and leaned forward. He took hold of Walker's jaw in his one hand and turned his face, so Walker was now looking out across the room to the cabinets. He was not one for affection, much preferring fast and passionate sex, but he wanted Walker, but he didn't want to force this onto him. He kissed him on the cheek. Walkers eyes widened even further at the action, he gasped in surprise. Brendan kisses his jaw and then despite the awkward angle he kissed Walker's neck. Walker was stunned at the kindness in Brendan's behaviour. Wanting Brendan to know that he appreciated it, he let his hand wrap around Brendan's waist and pulled him down on top of him. Brendan could feel Walker's appreciation and smiles both outwards and inwards as he felt Walker's erection pressing against his hip.

Brendan sat back up, Walker turned his head to look at him in the eyes. They were fixed on one another as Brendan undid Walker's belt. He took his time with Walker's jean's button and zip, wanting to savour the moment.

There was a bang. Brendan's head span to the door. 'Why is the door locked?' they heard Cheryl ask. 'Maybe Brendan's in there?' Joel responded. 'With the door shut?' she scoffed. 'Get me the keys from the bar.' she said to Joel. They heard footsteps going away from the door. Brendan sprang into action. Diving off Walker he scooped and grabbed his shirt. Walker quickly with trembling fingers did up his jeans and belt. He sat up and smoothed his t-shirt down. He glanced over at Brendan who was hurryingly pulling on his shirt. He didn't have time to do up all the buttons as they heard the footsteps approaching the door and then the sound of a key in the lock. Brendan had managed to do up four buttons and sprint round his desk to the chair. He had just sat down when the door burst open and Cheryl and Joel walked in.

'What's going on? Why's the door locked?' Cheryl asked straight away, her questioning eyes locked on her older brother. Joel sniggered as he saw the flush face of Walker, sat frozen to the spot on the couch. He could imagine what had been going on. 'A meeting.' Brendan coughed, his mouth dry. 'With the door locked?' Cheryl shook her head as she looked between her brother and Walker. She shrugged and turned and left the room leaving Joel standing by the door, a smirk planted on his lips. 'Get out.' Brendan barked at Joel, his eyes blazing. Joel sniggered and looked at the two men before leaving the room, pulling the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Brendan was in a foul mood. Not even witnessing a lovers tiff between Ste and Doug in the middle of the street could placate his mood, in fact it had no effect on his mood at all. Normally he would feel good at the sight of his former love fighting with his boyfriend, but not today. He stomped through Chez Chez towards his office, not uttering a single word at Cheryl or Joel, who were both behind the bar. He'd been like this for the last week, ever since Walker disappeared.

He slammed the door of the office shut and sighed at the sight of the empty couch. Memories of that afternoon flooded his mind. He plodded over to the chair and sat down heavily. Leaning back he could feel the tension in his shoulders. He wanted to know where Walker was, he needed to know. Pulling his phone from his jacket pocket he scrolled down to Walker's name and pressed dial.

Just like all the other times Brendan had called the number it went straight to voicemail. 'Leave a message.' he heard Walker's voice telling him. He took a sharp breath 'Walker. Call me.' he mumbled before hanging up and placing the phone on his desk.

Cheryl burst into the office. 'Bren, I want to do a theme night.' she enthused. He looked up at her, his eyes dead of any emotion.

'This Wednesday. Reggae night. You know it's always dead in here on a Wednesday, so I thought why not try and get people in, besides we've got that coconut liquor Joel got cheap. What do you think.' she asked him, her eyes full of anticipation at his reaction. He just sat still, not moving, not speaking. His phone burst into life on his desk, causing Cheryl to jump a little at the noise. Brendan eyes still glued to his sister's face, reached out and picked up the phone. It was only then he withdrew his gaze from Cheryl to the screen. It wasn't Walker, he sighed, but took the call all the same. 'What?' he snapped at the caller on the other end of the phone.

'Where?' he asked and then listened. 'Are you sure?' he listened once again and nodded. He hung up the call, shoving the phone into his jacket pocket as he got to his feet and walked around the desk and pushed past Cheryl out of the door.

'Bren. What about my idea?' Cheryl called after him as he walked across the room to the door.

'Whatever Chez.' he barked at his baby sister. Joel was standing behind the bar and watched as Cheryl hurried across the room after Brendan who was now out of the door.

'Where are you going?' she called after him as he got to the bottom of the steps and sped across the courtyard. 'Business.' he shouted back at her, not turning back.

Cheryl sloped back into the club and leaned against he bar. Joel walked over to her. 'Where's he going?' he asked tentatively, trying to read Cheryl's mood. He'd had enough of the mood swings of the Brady siblings. Brendan had been unbearable to live and work with over the past week. When anyone spoke to him he would respond with a glare, a grunt or a snort. His temper was even shorter than normal. He'd made Joel clean the toilets so often you could eat you're dinner off them. He hated doing the silly little jobs, after all he owned part of the club, but if he was honest with himself, cleaning the toilets kept him out of Brendan's way. Out of Brendan's fury.

'Business.' is all Cheryl could say. Joel nodded, business to Brendan was always something dodgy. He was a little surprised that Brendan would go on his own. Normally he would be dutifully followed by his lapdog Walker, but he'd not been around, since he and Cheryl walked in on their 'meeting'.

'Are we having reggae night on Wednesday?' Joel asked hesitantly, not wanting to wind her up, especially if she had a temper like her brother's.

Cheryl turned to look at him, she smiled, setting him at ease. 'Yeah.' she nodded. Joel was pleased, he'd accidentally ordered 50 boxes of coconut liquor a few weeks ago. Brendan had hit the roof and was on the verge of decking him, if it hadn't been for Walker.

Brendan had Joel pinned to the bar, his arm back and his fist clenched. He was about to hit Joel full in the face, when out of nowhere Walker had grabbed hold of Brendan's arm and whispered something in Brendan's ear. Joel couldn't hear what he said, but it had the desired effect as Brendan let go of his collar and took a step back releasing him. Joel had scurried to the door as quick as his feet could move and was halfway out of it when he heard Brendan call after him 'You best sell every last bottle, Foxy.' Later when he returned to the club he found Brendan was in a better mood, but Walker was sporting a cut to his lip. No guessing that Brendan had taken his anger out on Walker.

Brendan pulled up in his Mercedes outside a block of flats. He looked around as he unbuckled his belt and saw a burnt out car and a car with all the windows smashed. There were kids sitting on a bench further up the road. He swung open the door and stepped out, his shoes crunching on broken glass. He did up two of the buttons on his jacket. Brendan looked up at the block of flats, they were in a clear state of decay, boarded up windows, graffiti, broken rails hanging dangerously down. He closed the door to his car and set the alarm.

He strutted into the block of flats, not making eye contact with anyone, preferring to get in and out as quick as he possibly could. He saw that the lift was broken, the door was stuck open with a fire extinguisher. He headed for the stairs, the smell of urine filling his nostrils as he took them two at a time. He got to the third floor and walked along towards his desired location. A quick reassuring glance at his car and he arrived at number 46.

Brendan stopped for a second, brushing his moustache with his thumb he could hear movement from inside the flat. His fingers twitched as he knocked on the door. He took a cautionary step back as he waited for the door to be answered. He could hear the sound of footsteps approaching and held his breath a little as the door swung open.

'Hello Simon.' Brendan rasped as he saw Walker standing in front of him, dishevelled and looking tired. He didn't look impressed to have been found.

'What do you want Brendan?' Walker snapped, his face flush.

Brendan went to speak, but chose to look at the ground and brush his moustache once again before looking back up, his eyes fixing on Walker's. He could see that his stare was making Walker uncomfortable. 'We've got a theme night on at the club and could do with some help.' Brendan said, his face completely straight.

Walker scoffed, his hand on the door, he began to shut it. Brendan dove forward and put his foot in the doorway to stop it from closing. Walker's eyes flared with fury. 'Get out.' he spat at Brendan. Brendan didn't move, despite the fact Walker was pressing the door into his foot.

'What do you want Brendan? Really?' Walker hissed as he eased the door a little.

A smirk played on Brendan's lips, but rather than tell Walker what he was really there for and what he really wanted, he decided to play on Walker's situation. 'You need the money Walker.' he replied, grateful for the weight being taken off his foot. Walker sighed and opened the door again. He shook his head and then looked Brendan straight in the eyes. 'When?' he resigned himself to the truth. He'd hardly eaten since he left the club. He only had £5.78 in his pocket. Plus his current living arrangements were not ideal. He was sleeping on the couch of another con, it was far from suitable, druggies come by at all hours of the day for a fix. He hadn't intended to end up dealing again, but when needs must.

'Wednesday.' Brendan replies, his voice sounding happier. He lets his eyes trail Walker's strong jaw and finish up lingering on his lips, lust washing over his eyes.

'You need to go.' Walker hisses at him. Brendan blinks, the lust washing from his eyes, he hears the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees two teenage lads, dressed in jogging bottoms and hoodies hiding their faces shifting towards him. He takes a few steps back from the door and gives Walker a quick glance before striding off past the teenagers, who stop outside number 46.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note - I do not own anything other than my imagination!**

Brendan was pacing back and forth in his office. It was Wednesday. The club was decked out in palm trees, prints of white sandy beeches and clear blue seas. Red, yellow and green flags, and photo's of reggae musicians and the randomly located coconut. Cheryl had made it look brilliant, he had to admit it. She had a flare for design. She had gone home to get her outfit ready, he could never understand why it takes women so long to get ready. It had taken him 10 minutes that morning to have a shower and wash his hair, dry himself and get dressed. He was wearing a red shirt, black trousers and shoes.

He sighed as he looked out into the empty club. No-one was around. He hadn't seen Joel since that morning sat at the table eating his toast. Brendan was anxious. It wasn't a feeling he was overly familiar with. He decided to sit down. He walked round his desk and sat down, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and leaned back. He was brought out of his thought when he heard the door downstairs open and close. He didn't move. He listened to the footsteps on the stairs. They were almost hesitant. A smile crept across his face. Walker. He raised his eyes to the door just as the man appeared into view.

Walker stood in the doorway of the office. He could see a smile on Brendan's lips. He rolled his eyes, what had happened between them was not going to happen again. He was only here because he needed the money, or at least that is what he kept telling himself. 'Where do you want me?' he asked Brendan, knowing that was a double ended question. Brendan's eyes danced as he thought of the answer to the question - right over this desk! 'On the door.' he finally answered, choosing not to give his real answer. Walker nodded and then walked away.

So this is how it's going to be is it? Brendan told himself as he got out of his chair. Her certainly enjoyed the chase. He walked round the desk and out of the office. Walker was sat on one of the couches. Brendan stopped in the doorway. He reached up and held onto the frame above his head. He knew what he was doing, his shirt rode up as he stretched. Walker looked over at Brendan, his eyes drifting down his torso to the exposed flesh. Brendan smirked as he followed Walker's eye line. Walker blushed and dragged his eyes from Brendan's stomach.

Brendan let go of the door frame and walked round to the bar, a slow and deliberate walk. The tension was electric. He picked up two whiskey tumblers and placed them on the bar before reaching up for his bottle of whiskey that he keeps on the top shelf. Once again his shirt rode up, he could feel Walker's eyes on his lower back. He was enjoying this game. Taking hold of the bottle and the tumbles, Brendan walked back around the bar and over to the couches. He sat down opposite Walker and placed the glasses on the small wooden table, still holding onto the bottle. He unscrewed the lid and poured the golden brown liquid into the two tumblers. He placed the bottle on the table and picked up one of the glasses, while pushing the other glass across the table towards Walker.

Brendan lifted the glass to his lips, watching Walker intently. Walker reached forward and took hold of the glass, his eyes avoiding making any sort of contact with Brendan's. He knew if he looked Brendan in the eye's when they are so close he would be putty in the Irishman's hands. He necked the whiskey, clearing it in one go. Brendan had waited for Walker to drink first, before letting the smooth liquid roll down his throat. Walker was in no mood for this. He was here to work and that was it. He banged the glass back down on the table and rose to his feet. Brendan's eyes started at his legs and worked their way up, lingering the longest on Walker's crotch. Brendan could see the bulge beneath Walker's tight black jeans. He smiles wistfully to himself as he leaned back on the couch, glass in one hand, right by his crotch and his other arm spread across the back of the couch.

Walker was looking at Brendan the entire time, he saw the lust spread across his face as he leered at his crotch. His feelings were in conflict. One part of his was disgusted by his boss' actions, while the other was enjoying every single moment and were begging him to keep it going.

The door to the club opened and Joel stomped in. Noticing the two men, one sat and the other standing as if he was showing something off to the other. He stopped in his tracks, neither one of them moved or spoke. He shook his head, he would never understand that relationship. He walked over to the bar and placed the boxes of fruit juices onto the counter, rolling his eyes as he did so.

Walker had now moved away from the couches and Brendan's direct sight. He was leaning against the bar. Joel was busying himself with the cartons of juice. Walker picked up one of the cartons of blood orange. 'The place looks good.' he said aloud, to no-one in particular. Joel stopped to look at him.

'Cheryl did it all.' he replied before carrying on moving the cartons beneath the bar. 'Do you know any cocktails?' Walker asked Joel, he was aware that Brendan had now stood up and was watching him lean over the bar. 'Enough.' Joel muttered from somewhere beneath the bar. Walker turned around to face out into the club, resting his back against the bar, leaning on his elbows. 'And what about the music?' he asked loudly. Brendan was still standing by the couch, watching Walker's every move. 'We've got a reggae DJ coming in. He should be here soon.' Joel replied as he stood up and saw the stand off between Brendan and Walker. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. The door downstairs opened and they heard a voice 'Hello?' Joel had had enough of all the posturing between Brendan and Walker and walked round the bar and down the stairs.

Not another word was said between Brendan and Walker. Brendan had wandered off into the office and Walker had gone downstairs. He was now stood outside with the bouncer. Cheryl wobbled in their direction, wearing a tight red, yellow and green stripy knee length dress, her boobs spilling over the thin fabric, She was clearly wearing heels that were too small, but she totted on regardless. Walker smiled as she approached him. 'So you're back then?' she said. He smiled at her. 'So it would appear.' he replied sarcastically. She took a moment to look him up and down and then sashayed past him into the club, barging him out of the way as she went. He laughed to himself. That famous Brady charm he told himself.

The queue was forming. Walker walked past it, men dressed in shorts and t-shirts with marijuana on them, some were even wearing fake Rastafarian dreadlocks. He had to smile. The women were, as usual, wearing as little as possible. He heard the door open and turned to see Cheryl looking outside at the queue, give a smile of relief and then disappearing back inside. Walker made his way back to the door and began his job. He was checking ID's. Not what he normally did, but it made a refreshing change. One or two of the women were already drunk and made passes at him, he just smiled them off.

The club was getting full, the noise was spilling out into the street from the open door. Joel walked over and nodded at Walker. He stepped over. 'We're nearly full.' he said loudly in his ear. Walker nodded and then returned to the queue. A bunch of teenager's he'd seen around the village walked up to him. He laughed. They had certainly made the effort, the girls were in barely there dresses and the boys were like many of the other guys, wearing shorts and t-shirts and 'comedy' wigs.

'Let us in.' the one lad spoke. Walker scoffed at him and grinned. 'Not a chance.' he smiled back at them. 'What? Come on man. We're all 18.' the lad insisted. 'I don't think so.' Walker shook his head. 'Look man, my cousin Theresa is going out with the guy who owns this place.' the lad insisted, while the others gathered around closer. Walker grinned. 'I. Don't. Care. It's still no.' Walker emphasised the word no. The lad looks resigned, but then a blonde girl made her way forward from behind him. 'Come on, no-one needs to know.' she simpered at him, fluttering her eyelashes. Trying to flirt. He smirked at her in her small yellow dress. He shook his head 'I said no. Now clear off.' he then grinned widely at them. They muttered to each other before edging their way out of the queue. Walker looked triumphant. He hadn't noticed that Brendan had joined them outside, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and the smell of his aftershave. He felt Brendan's breath on his neck. 'We need to talk.' Brendan whispered into his ear before loosing the contact and walking off towards the steps. He didn't even look to see if Walker was following. Walker just watched him walk. The arrogance of the man to just assume, he told himself, before doing just as Brendan had asked.

Brendan had left the door open. Walker hesitated, the house was dark. He took a step inside and was instantly grabbed by the t-shirt and pushed against the door, closing it at the same time. He let out a groan of pain at the sudden assault. Brendan was all over him, kissing his aggressively. Walker pushed Brendan off. 'For fuck's sake Brendan.' he snapped. Brendan was panting less than a foot away. 'Is this what you call talking?' Walker asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, but not moving away from the door.

'Stop talking.' Brendan spoke from the darkness, his voice husky and low. Walker laughed and took a step forward and turned to open the door. His hand was just on the lock, when he was pressed against the wood. His heart began beating faster, his breath hitched and his mouth went dry. Brendan was taking in a deep breath, breathing in Walker's scent, it was the same as before, only this time there was a hint of aftershave. Walker could feel Brendan's crotch against his arse. This is what he wanted just as much as Brendan. He wanted to do this, but something was stopping him. The same nagging thought he had when they were in the office - would he be discarded once Brendan got what he wanted.

Walker felt Brendan lifting his t-shirt and running his fingers around the band of his jeans towards the front. This was exciting him, his cock was hardening. He swallowed. Brendan reached down and groped Walker over his jeans, Walker held his breath and closed his eyes. The feeling of Brendan groping him was driving him crazy. He hadn't even noticed that Brendan was sucking and biting his neck. Suddenly he realised. 'What are you doing?' he whimpered. Brendan didn't answer with words, preferring action, he squeezed Walker's cock and bit down a little harder on his neck, a groan escaped Walker's lips. Once again his body was deceiving his brain.

Brendan undid Walker's belt with his one hand, while the other was pulling his hair, drawing little gasps and moans of pleasure. He pulled his hair a little harder, wanting better access to the pale flesh. He quickly undid the button, but was slowly undoing the zip on Walker's jeans. It was like agony for Walker. Every nerve stood on end, he was so turned on, the darkness just adding to the effect. Brendan was lapping up every moment, the anticipation was not lost on him, he just played with it. He brushed Walker's stomach, which tensed at the touch, as his fingers found their way inside Walker's boxers and ran his hand inside. His own breath was getting heavier with lust. Walker was panting and resting against Brendan's body. Brendan took hold of Walker's cock and stroked right up the shaft. This caused the biggest groan. Brendan felt the pre cum and smiled to himself. Pressing his own erection against Walker's hip, letting the other man know he wasn't alone in this arousal. He had been thinking of this moment all day and now it was actually happening it was even better than he had imagined.

Brendan was stroking Walker's cock, the friction of his boxers against his cock were creating groans of pleasure, Walker could no longer contain himself. Both men were panting. 'Oh, for …. Fuck.' Walker couldn't string his sentence together, he was in a state of ecstasy. Never before had a man given him a hand job. Now here he was in pure bliss, while Brendan's hand pumped his cock hard and fast. 'Bren, Brendan. Fuck.' he panted as he felt the climax building. He came right over Brendan's hand and his own boxers, the sticky liquid oozing out of his cock. He threw his head back in ecstasy onto Brendan's shoulder, moaning with delight, his knee's felt weak. He was slumped against Brendan.

Brendan let Walker rest against him for a minute before he pulled his hand free from Walker's boxers and gently pushed him forward against the door. He stepped away and headed towards the kitchen. Walker rested his head against the door, fighting to catch his breath. What he had just felt was one he had never felt before. It was so intense. He reached down and sorted himself out, feeling the sticky liquid on his cock and his boxers, he felt his face flush at the thought of it. He did up his zip and button, he heard the sound of running water. He fastened his belt with clumsy fingers. His breathing was slowing down. He turned around and searched the dark room, his eyes adjusting. He could make out the shape of Brendan by the sink washing his hands.

The fear suddenly washed over Walker. The same continuous thought came back to mind. Would he be discarded once Brendan got what he wanted? Not wanting to stick around, he quietly opened the door and slipped out into the night. Brendan turned off the tap and picked up the towel and was drying his hands. He turned around and saw the door was open and Walker was nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - Thank you for the feedback so far. It is very encouraging and I am pleased you guys like it. I was a little nervous :S**

**This is just a little filler chapter. More to come! :D**

Brendan hadn't been expecting to see Walker that morning. So he was pleasantly surprised to see him leaning against the door to the club, wearing his usual black t-shirt, jeans and boots, his hair messy. A naughty smile crossed his lips as he recalled his hand in that very hair only hours ago as he brought Walker to a moment of pure ecstasy. Like a bolt out of the blue a thought hit him, he was more than happy to see Walker. He had feared that he wouldn't see him again and had spent the whole night tossing and turning, mentally preparing himself for not seeing him again. He was enjoying their cat and mouse game, but he also enjoyed his company, he wanted to be with him, he wanted to ask him how he was, how his day was, just to sit in a silent room with him. Just be with him. Brendan hesitated halfway down the steps, confused by his own feelings. Shaking them off he strutted down the remaining steps and out into the street.

Walker noticed Brendan striding towards him, all the confidence in the world in his crisp white shirt not completely done up, leaving snatched glimpses of his chest hair and his silver necklace. Walker felt a pang in stomach. He let his eyes slowly drift down Brendan's body before resting on his crotch. Brendan was wearing his black trousers and black leather shoes, always the business man. Walker could see the slight bulge in Brendan's trousers, they weren't tight enough to get a true picture of what Brendan was hiding beneath them. All the same Walker drank up the sight and let his mind drift for a second. Bringing himself back he took a quick breath and pushed himself from the wooden door and took a step forward. Brendan was looking straight at him. He felt a sense of unease. He was anxious to clear the air with Brendan, especially after what had happened the night before, but more so his disappearing act. He went to speak, but Brendan tossed his head in the direction of the Deli as he approached him. Walker took a breath and then walked over to the Deli, hearing Brendan unlock and open the door to the club, before disappearing inside.

Walker pushed the door open to the Deli and saw Brendan's ex Ste behind the food counter and his partner in all things Doug behind the till. Walker smiled at them, but neither returned the gesture. Miserable bastards he thought to himself. He leaned on the glass case and glared at Ste. He smirked when he saw he was making the young man uncomfortable. 'You're back then?' Ste muttered at him. 'Now why do people keep saying that?' Walker smiled before turning around so his back was resting against the cool glass.

Ste shrugged. 'I didn't think you cared?' Walker added sarcastically. 'I don't.' Ste spat. Walker couldn't help but laugh. He could see the American getting restless by the till, his eyes were wide and he wrung his hands, anxiety. He really didn't like his boyfriend talking to anyone associated with Brendan, except Cheryl of course. 'What do you want Walker?' Ste finally asked after a moment of awkward silence. 'The usual.' Walker replied with a small sigh, his neck was killing him. He was sleeping on a sofa at the flat, his 'friend' didn't have a single bed, just one mattress and that was his. Without thinking he cricked his neck to the side, exposing the red mark and bruise on his neck from where Brendan had bitten him the night before.

'What's that?' Ste asked not thinking. Walker stood up and then turned to face him, his eyes were cold and the smile on his face had gone. 'What?' he hissed lowly at Ste. Ste gulped and took a step back, he could see anger in Walker's eyes. Doug was frozen to the spot. Ste shook his head, unable to speak. Walker dropped some coins on the glass with a clink and picked up the two coffee cups from the glass case. His eyes fixed on Ste, who turning the colour of a beetroot. Both of them were squirming, Walker was loving this. Letting this stand off last a little longer before he turned and left, a smile spreading across his face as he walked outside and across to the club.

He opened the door and had just stepped inside when he heard a shout from upstairs. 'Lock the door.' Brendan commanded. Walker did as requested and locked the door before sauntering up the stairs and across the club to the office. He walked right up to the desk, with Brendan sat behind it, leaning back, eyes closed, but always aware. He placed one of the coffee cups down in front of Brendan and then sauntered right back out of the office a slightly smug smile on his face.

Walker sat on one of the stools at the bar and took a gulp of the hot coffee. He heard a creak as Brendan sat up in his chair. He smiled as he held the cup to his lips when he saw Brendan standing in the doorway, he didn't leave his gaze on Brendan, instead he looked out over the empty club. Brendan walked over, drinking his coffee, his eyes burning a hole into Walker's skull. He stopped a foot to Walker's left. 'We need to talk.' Brendan muttered as he took a sip of his coffee. Walker didn't react, he just took another gulp of his coffee. 'Walker.' there was unfamiliar panic in Brendan's voice. This caused Walker's ears to prick, he'd never heard Brendan be anything less that calm and composed ever. He lowered his cup and rested it against his thigh, and slowly turned his head to face Brendan. 'Talk?' he whispered. 'Isn't that what you wanted to do last night?' he asked. He saw Brendan fidget. This was strange, Walker had never seen Brendan on the back foot. This was new and he liked it, he had the upper hand. He had some sort of control over Brendan and it felt good.

Brendan coughed to clear his throat, and went to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't look Walker in the eye. What was going on he asked himself. Walker moved his head as if he was trying to hear words that were never spoken, he was mocking him. Brendan felt his cheeks flush. He didn't like this. Walker had all the power, all the control and there was nothing he could do about it. Brendan sighed and without another word being uttered he turned and walked back to his office, closing the door behind him, leaving a stunned Walker to gloat at his small victory.

Brendan sat down in his chair and thought to himself that Walker may have won this battle, but he will not win the war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note - feel free to review, I appreciate it.**

**This is a bit of a slow burner - I like the thrill of the chase, so please stick with me! ****J**

Walker was sat on the couch. Brendan strutted into the club. He gave Joel - who was standing behind the bar a sideways glance and then kept walking, directly into the office. He didn't look at Walker once. Walker's brows furrowed, this wasn't good. He got to his feet and walked over to the bar. Leaning against it he whispered to Joel 'What's wrong with him?' Joel stopped what he was doing with the till and shook his head at Walker and scoffed 'You should know. Brendan doesn't tell me anything.' Walker looked towards the office, the door was shut. He looked back at Joel, who felt compelled to complain about his business partner. 'Brendan doesn't trust me. I own just as much of this place as he does, but he doesn't let me do anything. He treats me like a silly little kid.' 'That's because you act like one.' Brendan drawled, standing with his hands in his pocket. Neither Walker nor Joel heard or saw Brendan leave the office. Joel muttered under his breath and began to punch at the buttons on the till with his index finger, his jaw clenched.

'You've got an opportunity tomorrow night. I suggest you don't blow it.' Brendan added, his eyes trailing over Walker's body. Walker looked puzzled, he glanced from Joel to Brendan. 'What with him shadowing me?' Joel muttered angrily. 'No, he's coming with me. You're in charge.' Walker turned to look at Brendan, confused. 'Coming with you, where?' he asked. Joel sniggered. Brendan swallowed and looked his usual disinterested self. 'Dublin. We leave tomorrow.' he said matter of factly before turning and walking back into his office, closing the door behind him. Walker's mouth dropped. Joel couldn't resist having a little dig 'Looks like he doesn't tell you everything either.' he smirked at Walker.

Walker opened the door and stomped into the office, Brendan looked up momentarily from his paperwork. 'When were you planning on telling me? Huh?' he snapped as he stood arms crossed in front of the desk. 'I just told you.' Brendan replied, his eyes not moving from his papers. Walker nodded and clenched his jaw. Typical Brendan Brady, keep everyone in the dark until he needs to and then he will only offer breadcrumbs just enough to keep you interested.

Walker was leaning against the railings to the courtyard, his bag dumped at his feet. He looked at his watch and saw it was 09.00, the time Brendan told him to meet him. He looked up the road and saw the silver Mercedes turn the corner. Brendan pulled to a stop. He looked across at Walker. Walker stood up and then leaned down and picked up his bag. He looked up and saw Ste watching them from the Deli, he couldn't resist smiling at him. He opened the back passenger door and slung his bag on the back seat, closed the door and opened the passenger side door, a final wide smile at a scornful Ste and he slid into the Mercedes.

Rather than head towards Liverpool as Walker has expected Brendan headed to North Wales. 'Um, I thought we were getting the ferry?' Walker asked as he saw the sign to North Wales. 'We are. In Holyhead.' Brendan replied as he put his foot down. The silence between the two men hung like a collection of unasked questions and much wanted answers. Both snatched quick looks and sly glances at the other, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

Eventually Brendan had had enough they were on a coastal road somewhere between Colwyn Bay and Bangor. He pulled over onto the side of the road, turned the engine off and climbed out of the car. Walker remained in his seat for a minute, looking in the rear view at Brendan pacing behind the car, his fingers running through his hair. He took a deep breath and undid his seat belt, opened the door and climbed out. The road was empty, it was just the two of them. He walked around to the back of the car and leaned against the boot, arms crossed. Brendan stopped and looked over at him, he looked pained, his hands as if he was praying, fingers on his lips. Walker's brows were furrowed.

Brendan snapped and launched himself at Walker, punching him in the face, catching Walker completely off guard, he stumbled, his face in his hands. He was now down the side of the car, blood dripping from between his fingers. He stood up and moved his hands away, blood on his fingers. He dabbed his lip with his fingers, more blood. He heard Brendan panting a few feet away. Walker straightened up, but didn't turn around. Instead he took a few steps forward and opened the door and climbed inside. Brendan was the image of confusion. He had just punched the man in the face, yet he didn't hit him back. His hand was throbbing a little. His eyes were searching everywhere, the car, the road, everywhere. He couldn't find any answers there so he slowly walked back to the driver's side. He hesitantly opened the door, fearing an explosion, but didn't get one. He climbed into the car and pulled the door shut. Walker was sat stoic. Brendan pulled his seat belt across himself and was looking down at the buckle fumbling a little, he didn't notice that Walker had moved until it was too late. Walker had him pinned to his seat, hands screwing up his black t-shirt at he collar, he was inches from Brendan's face, his eyes on fire, blood on the back of his one hand. The cut on his lip looked sore.

Brendan's eyes were draw to the cut that he had just inflicted. He didn't see the lust cross Walker's face. Walker attacked Brendan's lips aggressively with his own, his cut stung, but he wanted this even more. This was its own pain. Their lips clashed, hungry for the others. The angle was awkward, Walker was twisted in his seat, but not even that was going to stop this. Brendan grabbed Walker by the hair, bringing a moan from the Englishman, he let his fingers run through it. His other arm was half trapped beneath Walker's body. They were kissing fast and passionately, their tongues exploring the other's mouth.

Eventually the uncomfortable angle was too much for Walker and he pulled away, letting go of Brendan's t-shirt and sitting back in his seat, breathing hard. He raised his hand to his lips, they stung, but he was smiling. Brendan could taste the metal of blood in his mouth, he knew it wasn't his own, it was Walker's. He wetted his lips with his tongue and tasted more of it. He took a deep breath. Neither spoke a word, Brendan turned the ignition and pulled away.

Brendan was standing outside the car, leaning against the side of the car, his arms crossed. They were waiting to be loaded onto the ferry. Walker was sat in the car, they hadn't spoken the entire drive there. The atmosphere was tense, full of sexual tension. Brendan opened the door and slid into his seat, closing the door behind him. 'We need to talk.' he rasped. Walker looked at him from the corner of his eye. He wasn't even looking at him, he was looking dead ahead. 'What about?' Walker finally answered. Brendan wrung his fingers and fidgeted in his seat. He was clearly uncomfortable. Walker on the other hand defied any emotion.

'I'm sorry.' Brendan mumbled into his chest, looking down. Walker thought he had dreamt the apology. Had Brendan Brady just apologised? 'What?' Walker needed to hear it again to believe it. 'Sorry.' Brendan repeated, clearly the word leaving a bitter taste on his lips. 'What for?' Walker asked, he had an idea, but was intrigued all the same. 'For hitting you.' Brendan whispered. Apologies are clearly not his strong point, or even something he did all that often, well apart from with Cheryl. Walker always heard him apologising to her for one thing or another. Walker swallowed, and turned his head so he could see the man a little clearer. 'It's fine.' he had been treated worse, a punch was nothing. 'No, Walker, it's not fine. I shouldn't have done it.' Brendan said clearer. 'Then why do it then?' he couldn't resist. Brendan managed to raise his eyes to meet Walker's. 'Because….' he drifted off. Walker smiled a little and shook his head and turned to look out the passenger side window. 'By way of an apology that fucking sucked.' Walker muttered aloud.

They were now aboard the ferry. The moment the car had come to a stop Walker had got out and all but raced up the stairs. Brendan was deliberately slower, taking his time to walk up the stairs. He followed the crowds of families and holiday makers. He scanned around for Walker. He couldn't find him. He slowly wandered through the restaurant as the Welsh coastline rolled past the windows. He even searched the shop, but nothing, he decided to check the outside deck. He opened the door and saw Walker standing by the railings, holding on as he looked out over the sea. He took a deep breath and walked over to him. 'Go away Brendan.' Walker spat, not even looking at him. Brendan didn't move. He could see the tension in Walker's back through his t-shirt that was blowing lightly in the breeze. Brendan wasn't going anywhere. Instead he leaned against the railings next to Walker, deliberately letting his arm brush Walker's as he did so. He was facing Walker and could see the anguish in his face. Walker shook his head and then spoke. 'Is this how Ste felt?' he regretted saying it the moment the words rolled off his tongue. Brendan didn't react he just blinked. Walker nodded his head. 'I'm just one more of Brendan Brady's dirty little secrets.' he spat, he let go of the rails and was about to walk away, when Brendan grabbed his wrist. Walker looked down and then slowly up to meet Brendan's eyes.

Brendan stood up, his eyes gave nothing away. Walker didn't struggle. He was intrigued as to where this was going to go. Brendan let go of his wrist. Walker turned to face him. Their eyes were locked on one another, all the parents and their children, the school kids, the holiday makers, melted away. It was just them, the breeze blowing in Walker's unkempt brown hair, making strands dance across his pale face. Brendan in one move, closed the distance between them and pulled Walker into his kiss. Both hands were on the back of Walker's neck, his thumbs caressing his earlobes. Walker was momentarily stunned by the public act. He was standing among all these people being kissed by Brendan, it felt unreal, but he was soon kissing Brendan back just as hungrily as he was being kissed.

Both could hear the few murmurs of disgust from their fellow travellers, but they elected to ignore them, engrossed in one another. However they soon pulled apart, and could see the various expressions from those around them. Some were indifferent, couldn't care less, others looked disgusted. Brendan made the first move, stepping away from Walker and heading back inside. A man let his feelings be known 'Disgusting. Next time get a room. My children don't need to see that.' he snarled as Brendan walked past. Brendan stopped, he took a deep breath. The man got to his feet. Brendan just turned his head and glared at the man. He didn't speak, but his eyes told the threat, the man backed away. Brendan carried on walking. Walker followed him, his face flush, a smile caressing his lips.

Brendan was eating a ham salad sandwich, if you could call shoving it into his mouth and chewing it like a sheep chewing grass as eating. Walker hadn't even opened his sandwich, he was too busy watching Brendan eat. 'What's on your mind Walker?' Brendan mumbled through a mouth full of sandwich. Walker shook his head. He looked down and opened his can of coke. 'Tell. Me.' Brendan commanded. Walker looked up under his eyelashes. He took a breath. 'If you get what you want, will you just toss me out like all the others?' Walker asked quietly, gulping at his own question. Brendan stopped chewing and swallowed. He sighed. 'No.' his answer simple and clear, but Walker found little comfort in it. 'And I'm meant to believe that?' he scoffed, picking up the can and taking a long gulp. 'You should.' Brendan replied. 'Why?' Walker asked. Brendan didn't answer, causing Walker to fear the worse. This was it, the truth, the truth that Brendan was denying to himself. 'Because I …..' he swallowed, he was struggling with this, Walker could see the fear spreading across Brendan's features. He couldn't look him in the eye, what exactly was it Brendan wanted to say but couldn't.

'I love you.' Brendan whispered so quietly even thought he hadn't said it. A look of shock was plastered on Walker's face, he laughed. Brendan looked up into his eyes. 'Did you just say that?' Walker couldn't believe what he thought he had just heard. Brendan didn't say anything or even move or even blink. He was staring right into Walker's eyes. Walker held his gaze, disbelief playing in his own. Brendan's piercing blue eyes were raw and honest, the most honest Walker had ever seen him look. It was true!

Now that Brendan had said it, he realised that Walker was going to take some convincing. They finished their lunch in silence, it was a little awkward and tense. Walker had gone and fetched a newspaper and was sat reading it. Brendan was bored, he needed something to do. Walker was leaning forward reading the paper over the table. Brendan smirked at himself as he leaned forward so his head was next to Walker's. 'I'm going to fuck you, you know that Simon.' Brendan said huskily. Walker blushed instantly, but he didn't move. 'I want to fuck you right now. Right here.' Brendan continued. They were surrounded by people, mothers, fathers, children, babies, but that didn't matter. 'I want to fuck you right over this table.' Brendan went on. Walker felt a twitch in his cock, his face was getting redder and he was getting hot. He felt Brendan's hand on his knee. He didn't move or brush his hand away. He was captivated. 'I want to fuck you right in front of all these people. I want you to cum screaming my name.' Brendan could feel the heat coming from Walker, he was hot for him. He ran his hand a little further up Walker's inner thigh. He was turned on too. 'I want to fuck you so hard.' Brendan whispered. Walker swallowed hard, his heart was racing, his mouth was dry, his nerves were all standing on end, he was more turned on than he had even been before. He knew if Brendan carried on he would be in trouble, his cock was hardening.

'Can all passengers please return to their vehicles.' the Irish voice of the announcer filled their ears. Brendan sat back a smug, triumphant look spread across his face. Walker couldn't move. He took some deep breaths. 'Are you ok Walker? You look a little flush!' Brendan grinned as he caught the eye of a very flustered Walker, he picked up a M&M and tossed it into his mouth and bit down on it smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Walker had found Brendan's completely out of the blue declaration of love hilarious. No-way would he believe he is serious. He was sure that Brendan had only said it to get him in bed. He obviously thought that's all it would take, but that's where he is so wrong. It would take a lot more than that. What had Brendan been thinking?

Brendan was sat in his car waiting for Walker to join him. After what he had said in the restaurant, he simply rose to his feet, saw the lust on Walker's face, and strutted off leaving his mate sat at the table fighting his want and desire. Now sat in the car, still working his way through the large bag of M&M's he began to get impatient. What was taking Walker so long?

The passenger door opened and Walker slid in beside a smirking Brendan. Walker slammed the door shut. 'You're a fucking arsehole.' he spat at Brendan. Brendan sniggered. Walker turned to look at him, his eyes burning. 'Why did you do that?' he was beyond furious. 'Because I could.' Brendan was more arrogant than ever. He turned the ignition on and drove off the ferry, confident in the damage he was doing to Walker's mentality. He didn't love him, not really, he was just playing mind games, wasn't he? For a second doubt crept into his mind. Was he really just playing mind games? He had played it so well, looking all serious when he declared his love, then why did he feel conflicted, like he was actually feeling something, something more than lust.

Brendan drove through the streets of Dublin, he knew them like the back of his hand, this was home. He real home. Walker was stewing in the seat next to him, his face unreadable. He was still angry about the restaurant. Brendan had meant every word of what he said, he really did want to fuck him, but now that chance was most definitely gone. Walker wouldn't let him anywhere near him now. Brendan's spirit fell, there was his fun gone. But out of nowhere he felt an uneasy feeling forming in his stomach. He remembered the mood that hung over him like a dark cloud when Walker had vanished, the lengths he had gone to just to find him, to know he was ok. He had called every drug dealing, no mark he knew and there were a few. His mind was drifting, he was developing feelings for Walker, the sudden realisation of this caused Brendan to loose concentration.

'Brendan!' Walker shouted, grabbing hold of the steering wheel, panic on his face. Brendan blinked and saw that he had begun to veer his car towards a railing. Walker had noticed just in time. 'Sorry.' Brendan muttered, taking hold of the steering wheel, adjusting in his seat and not even looking at the man next to him. He carried on driving, the silence deepened between them. He pulled up to the entrance of an underground car park. He opened the window and pressed a buzzer. He didn't wait for anyone to answer, he just said 'In the name of Simon Walker.' Walker's brows furrowed, why was Brendan using his name and why were they pulling into an underground car park? The barrier shuddered into life and lifted, Brendan manoeuvred the car into the darkness and into a space not to far from the entrance. He turned the ignition off, but didn't make any other move. It was dark inside the car, apart from the faint glow of the light on the wall in front of them.

Walker was not about to sit around in the dark with Brendan. He opened the door and climbed out, he opened the back passenger door and grabbed his bag. He didn't know where they were going, but he needed to get away from Brendan. He needed some time on his own. He walked up the ramp and out into the street, bag slung over his shoulder. Brendan watched Walker strut away in the rear view, Anguish written on his face, now this was confusing.

Walker had made his way to the River Liffey, he was leaning on some railings, watching the river run slowly past, hearing the chatter of the locals mixed with the tourists. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. What was going on? He needed answers. He grabbed his bag from the floor and walked back the way he came, determined to get the real truth from Brendan.

Brendan was leaning against the car, arms crossed, his bag over resting on the ground by the boot. He had faith that Walker would come back. When he saw him striding down the ramp, he smiled to himself, just as he thought. 'We need to talk.' Walker said, clearly in no mood for games. Brendan stood up and took a deep breath. 'Go on.' he said slowly. 'You need to talk. What is going on Brendan? Why are we here? And what the fuck was with all the love bullshit?' Walker was enraged, he stood facing Brendan, hands on hips. Brendan raised his eyebrows as he contemplated the answer. He swallowed 'I have a deal, that's why we're here. Simple. Nothing else. And as for the …..' he drifted off, unable to say it, he hadn't meant it, of course he didn't mean it. He felt something, but not that. He didn't even want to mention it not after the way Walker had reacted. He looked over at Walker, his eyes searching Brendan's face for some sort of an answer. Walker was growing frustrated, his jaw clenched.

Brendan began mumbling incoherently, nothing he was saying made any sense, he was rambling. Walker shook his head and took a step forward. 'What the fuck Brendan?' he snapped. Brendan could feel his cheeks growing hot. 'I, um, shut up Walker.' Brendan hissed, grabbed his bag and then stormed off, pushing Walker out of the way as he went. Walker was seething. He grabbed his bag and followed Brendan over to the lift. Brendan stepped inside and was pressing the button for the ground floor furiously, wanting some distance, but Walker managed to slip into the lift just was the doors were closing. Walker stood next to Brendan, he didn't face him, instead he chose to look straight ahead. Neither spoke a word, the unanswered questions danced around them like a sudden fog. The lift stopped and the doors opened, Brendan was the first to step outside. Walker followed casually. They were in the reception of a hotel. Brendan sauntered over to the reception desk and smiled at the young girl in the smart uniform. 'Hello Sir, do you have a reservation?' she beamed at him as he leaned against the desk, tapping his fingers in no particular rhythm. 'In the name of Simon Walker, Evelyn.' he said her name slowly. Walker rolled his eyes as he watched Brendan from a few foot away. The young girl smiled back at him as she handed him a small envelope with the key card inside. 'Room 30. Third floor on the right.' she smiled at Brendan. 'Room 30.' Brendan copied her. He stood up and moved away from the desk and headed back over to the lifts, brushing past Walker as he walked.

Walker followed Brendan, who pressed the call button for the lifts. 'Let me guess, I don't get my own room?' he asked with sarcasm, trying to lighten the mood. He was stuck with this, so he might as well make the best of it, he thought to himself. 'I'm not made of money Walker.' Brendan replied seriously, as the doors to the lift opened. Walker scoffed. They stepped inside. 'Why are we in a hotel, I thought you had a place here?' Walker was interested. 'I do.' that was all Brendan said causing Walker to shake his head, it was like talking to a brick wall. The lift came to a halt on the third floor. Brendan was once again ahead of Walker, striding towards their room. 'I hope it's not a double.' Walker said aloud, Brendan's pace faltered for a second before regaining it as he arrived at room 30. He pulled the envelope from his pocket and opened it, pulled out a white key card, he opened the door and stepped inside. Unlucky Walker he told himself as he saw the double bed in the centre of the room, a gleeful smile on his lips. Walker stepped in behind him. Brendan could hear the intake of breath as Walker saw the double bed and let a smile dance on his lips. Walker pushed past Brendan and dumped his bag on the floor at the foot of the bed before sitting on the edge.

'What's the deal then?' he asked, needing to take this strange situation back to why they were there in the first place. Brendan realised this too, they both needed to be focused. 'There's a shipment of coke coming in tonight for a dealer called Connor. We're going to get to it first and then sell it to him.' Brendan put it so simply that Walker had to scoff. 'You think that just me and you can intercept a shipment for a known dealer and get away with it to the point of holding it ransom?' he was surprised at Brendan's plan. Brendan simply nodded his head as he placed his bag on the chair. 'And how are we going to get the shipment?' 'Hold them up.' Brendan was so calm, just as if this is every day business - well for him it may well be. 'Right.' Walker muttered.

Brendan and Walker had shared a rather awkward meal in the bar, neither spoke much, preferring to eat in silence. They had gone over the plan over and over until they both knew it off by heart before they had even left the room. It was getting late. The shipment was coming in at 00.30, being driven to a set location, transferred and then it was going to be driven through Dublin in a black van. Walker had reservations about Brendan's plan, it wasn't going to be at all easy or straight forward. Brendan glanced at his watch and saw it was 00.28, they were sat in the bar, each of them nursing a pint of Guinness.

He got to his feet and slogged the remains of his pint and gave Walker a slight nod that it was time. Walker followed Brendan to the lift. Brendan was now wearing his leather jacket, black t-shirt, jeans and leather shoes. Walker had simply put his coat on over his black jeans and black t-shirt. They stepped out of the lift, neither speaking. Brendan pulled out two pairs of black leather gloves from the back pocket of his jeans and handed a pair to Walker, who hadn't even noticed them there. Walker followed Brendan as he strutted across the car park and straight past his silver Mercedes, as he pulled the gloves on. He pulled a set of keys out of his jacket pocket and pressed the alarm for a black BMW in front of them, with blacked out windows and Irish plates. Brendan climbed into the drivers seat and Walker into the passenger seat. He turned the ignition and quickly exited the space and the car park, the streets were still busy, it was mainly foot traffic, but busy all the same. Brendan drove slowly, Walker looked out of the window and thought to himself how beautiful Dublin looked all lit up against the darkness.

Time was moving quickly. They pulled into a back street. Brendan turned the engine and lights off, they could see a black van parked down the road. He reached behind him and pulled out a sawn off shotgun from a sports holdall placed on the floor. He handed it to Walker and then pulled out another. Walker saw lights approaching behind them. They shrunk in their seats as a black van drove past and then pulled to a stop further down the road, next to the other van. 'This is the exchange. There should be two guys. Another two should join them on foot. How many do you see?' Brendan was whispering. Walker looked and replied 'Two just got out. Two more have just walked over.' Walker said quietly, as he strained his neck to see the men. 'What they like?' Brendan asked as he looked up over the steering wheel, trying to get a view of the task in hand. 'Two average, one skinny, one big.' Walker replied. Brendan nodded. 'You take the big guy and the skinny guy. I'll take the other two.' Brendan said as he rested his hand on the door handle, getting ready to stop all the talking and get on with the action.

Brendan was creeping down the dark road, Walker on the other side of the street. You couldn't hear either of them, not a breath, not a step, nothing. They were only a couple of feet from the men, who were busy taking the drugs from one van and moving it into the other. Brendan indicated to Walker with a nod that it was now on. Brendan swung the sawn off shotgun into the air in front of him. 'Stop where you are.' Brendan said loudly as he held the gun up behind one of the two average built men. The skinny kid next to the average guy sniggered. 'Fuck off.' he laughed at Brendan. Brendan let a wide grin develop on his lips, confusing the skinny kid. 'No.' Brendan answered, the smile disappearing from his face. The skinny kid turned to face Brendan full on, trying to make himself bigger than he clearly was. The kid laughed again. Brendan started to laugh too, the other guy turned to face Brendan too. He sniggered at Brendan. 'Why don't you just fuck off before you end up getting hurt.' he hissed. Brendan tilted his head to the side, his eyes darting between the two.

Walker had snuck down the side of the van they were loading and got the keys from the ignition, there was a testy moment when he knocked the gun against the door, causing him to duck down and hope for the best. Now with the keys safely in his pocket he decided to help Brendan out, he could hear the exchange between him and two of the men. He saw the large guy turn to go and join the confrontation. Walker had to act, he raced around the side of the van and round the back. Using the butt of the shotgun he smacked the big gun in the back, causing him to jolt forward. He span round and saw Walker behind him. He smiled as he flexed his fingers into fists and edged towards Walker. Brendan saw that Walker was being advanced on by the big guy and decided it was time for him to act too. He swung his arm, striking the one guy in the face with the barrel of the gun.

Soon all were involved, ducking and diving, punching and kicking, swinging and swiping. Both Brendan and Walker took some blows, but inflicted their own too. Walker had managed to cause the big guy to knock himself out when he just managed to dodge out of the way when he was charging at him, resulting in him colliding head first with the corner of the van, knocking him straight out. Walker smiled at the sight of this man mountain in a heap on the ground, but was soon winded by the other gun punching him in the side. Brendan had smacked the one guy around the back of the knee with the gun so hard that he was rolling around in tears, and now was currently trading punches with the skinny kid. For a little guy, he sure knew how to take a beating. Brendan caught his footing on the kerb and fell backwards. He dropped the shotgun and looked up, straight down the barrel of a handgun. The skinny kid was on the other end and was pointing it straight at Brendan, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot, ready to kill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note - thank you for all the positive feedback, it's very encouraging ****J**** (we're nearly there!)**

Walker had downed the guy and was doubled over in pain, he was winded, but it felt like he might have cracked a rib too. He saw Brendan fighting with the kid stumble backwards, hitting the ground and the kid pulling a handgun from the back of his jeans. He was pointing the gun down at Brendan who was prone on the ground. Walker didn't move he wanted to see this play out.

The kid's hand was shaking, Brendan could see the hesitation, but that is when someone is at their most unpredictable, like a cornered animal. He choose to stay on the ground, his eyes firmly fixed on the kid who had his life in his hands. He wasn't about to antagonise a kid with a gun trying to prove a point and play the hard man.

'Put the gun down, son.' Walker said as he raised his arm behind the kid, and pointed a handgun at the back of the kids head. Brendan tensed, what would the kid do now he was being threatened himself. He gulped slowly, eyes wide and full of fear. Walker had seen enough, if the kid killed Brendan then it was all over, so he needed to keep him alive. He saw the big guy had a gun the back of his trousers and grabbed it, snuck round in the darkness, hidden in the shadows and advanced on the kid.

The kid sniggered. 'Fuck off.' his voice belied his confident stance. Both men could see his fear. 'You don't want to do this.' Walker continued, eyeing Brendan. 'Oh I think I do.' the kid spat. 'No you don't. Now just put the gun down and everything will be fine, no-one needs to get hurt.' Walker was confident and calm, Brendan eyed him suspiciously for a second and then darted his eyes back to the youth playing with his life. The kid fidgeted as if toying with the idea of murder, he took a sharp intake of breath and BANG!

Brendan squinted his eyes open, he felt alive, he was alive. He instinctively ran his hands over his torso checking to see if he had been shot, and sighed a huge breath of relief when he found he hadn't. His eye line drifted to the crumpled figure at his feet, the kid was lying on the ground, he wasn't moving. Brendan looked up slowly to the man standing, gun in hand. Walker blinked back at him, no expression, he was so hard to read.

Brendan got to his feet, they had to act quickly. They had three unconscious men to deal with and a dead kid. Brendan crouched down next to the kid, blood was trickling from a wound in the back of the neck. He felt a pang of guilt, the kid was all of 18, he reminded him of Declan and Joel. Walker stepped forward. Brendan looked up and saw a steel in his eyes. 'I did what was needed.' is all he said, before stepping away.

They'd tied up the unconscious men and loaded them into the back of the now empty black van and locked the doors. Slowly they lifted the dead kid and carried him to the black BMW, putting him in the drivers seat. Brendan closed the door and walked off, running his hands through his hair and down his face, he has just witnessed the death of a young man by a man he could never predict. Walker was really a mystery to him, he never revealed much. The entire time they were in prison he hardly knew him, he just thought he was a drug dealer, he hadn't imagined that he was capable of murder, but in truth he could never guess what Walker was capable of and that hurt him more than he cared to truly admit. The feelings he had developed over the months they had been working closely together and the time they lived together were all over the place. Walker had just saved his life, he had just killed for him, just like he had killed Danny for Ste. Was Walker just like him?

Walker poured petrol over the kid's lifeless body and then the car. Pulling out a box of matches from the kids jacket pocket he lit a match and tossed it at the car after taking a few cautionary steps back. He jolted as he saw the fire burst into life. Brendan turned to see the fire spread through the car. He saw Walker standing there watching the fire burn for a second. They needed to get out of there and get on with the deal. 'Walker.' he mumbled, Walker didn't hear, he cleared his throat and said loudly 'Simon.' Walker turned around and saw that Brendan looked a little shaken. He sauntered over to Brendan, but not a single word was exchanged, instead they walked to the black van and climbed inside. Brendan started the ignition and they headed off.

The drive to their next destination was tense, there were now even more unanswered questions. Brendan glanced over at Walker a few times during the journey only to find a man with no emotion. He was sat so calm and collected, unlike the usually unflappable Brendan Brady, he was shaken and wasn't afraid of showing it. Brendan pulled into an empty multi-storey car park. Pulling into the space next to a black van, it was identical to the one they were currently inside. Brendan climbed out, his face and abdomen hurt from the fight. Walker climbed out, his ribs ached and his cheek. He watched as Brendan went to the front of the van and took off the number plate, before doing the same with the back ones. He moved to the back of the van, Brendan handed him the two number plates. 'Put them on the van.' Brendan said as he walked off.

With the number plates on the new van Brendan drove off, heading towards the exchange. It was quiet, inside and outside the van. Walker kept his eyes focused on the buildings that whizzed past. They approached a warehouse. 'Leave all the talking to me.' Brendan mumbled Walker. He slowed down as they arrived at some closed gates, a man in black walked out of a small hut, he looked at the van, checked the number plates and buzzed for the gates to open. Brendan pulled the van into the yard, Walker watched in the wing mirror as the gates closed behind them. A second man walked out of the warehouse and over to the first man. They indicated to Brendan and Walker to get out of the van. Walker looked over at Brendan, who nodded and they got out of the van. 'This way.' the stranger said in a gruff Irish accent. They followed him, Brendan glanced back at the van and saw the first man go round the back, he smirked a little to himself.

Brendan and Walker were taken to the centre of the empty warehouse. 'Wait here.' they were instructed before the man left them alone. Walker began scanning the massive space, checking for ways to get out if need be, which he was sure would become more than need. A door opened at the far end and they saw five men in the shadows walk slowly towards them. The man in the middle was middle aged, with greying hair, he wore a smart black suit and white shirt, clearly he was worth some money. He must be Connor, Walker told himself as he judged the build of his henchmen.

The group stopped about 15 feet away from Brendan and Walker. 'Well if it isn't Brendan Brady.' the middle aged man said with a smile. Walker looked round at Brendan who stood rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. 'I haven't seen you in years.' the man continued. 'Thought you were dead.' he sniggered, Brendan didn't change stance nor did he look up from the spot he was staring at beyond them. 'The last I heard of you, you had come out of the closet.' the man sneered in his rasping Irish drawl. Still Brendan didn't react. Walker was watching the exchange intently. 'This your boyfriend or your bodyguard?' Connor shot Walker a look, one he felt uneasy with. Again nothing from Brendan. 'Not very talkative are you? Then again you never were.' Connor snarled. Brendan still didn't move or speak. Walker was urging him silently to quit playing the mute and speak as he did not like the way the goons in black were looking at him.

'Lets see which one it is, shall we?' Connor grinned. Three of the men moved quickly towards Walker. He looked over at Brendan for some sort of help, verbal, physical, anything but got nothing. They grabbed hold of him, he struggled against their grip. 'Brendan.' Walker snapped. The men dragged Walker towards Connor, who nodded at them. Two of them held him by the arms as the third punched him hard in the stomach. Walker groaned loudly in pain, and bent forward only to be met with a swift punch to the face, jolting him backwards. The man carried on beating Walker as the other two held him as still as they could. Walker groaned and shouted in pain.

'No emotion Brendan. Clearly not you're boyfriend then.' Connor smirked as he watched Brendan's lack of reaction to Walker's beating. 'That's unfortunate for you.' he laughed at Walker. One of the other two men stepped forward and handed Connor something, Walker strained to see as they ceased his beating. Connor fiddled with whatever he had been given and walked over to Walker. 'Brendan.' Walker begged for him to intervene or at least say something. He saw a flash of silver in the man's hand and braced himself. Connor pulled his arm back and swung, hitting Walker on the cheek with the knuckle duster, he stumbled, but was held up, blood falling from the cut. 'Nothing Brendan.' Connor mocked him before swinging his arm back once again and hitting Walker hard on the jaw. Walker grunted in pain. 'He clearly doesn't care about you.' Connor grinned down at Walker, who was now slumped to the floor at their feet.

'One last chance.' Connor smirked, first at Walker and then at Brendan - who still didn't move. The man who gave Connor the knuckle dusters walked over and handed him a revolver. In an exaggerated manner held the gun to Walker's temple. Walker was screaming on the inside for Brendan to do something. He closed his eyes and waited for it all to be over, for it all to end. He heard the hammer click as it was pulled back and the metal press harder against his temple. 'Last chance Brendan.' Connor hissed. Walker gulped and took in a sharp breath.

'You owe me.' Brendan announced. Walker's eyes fluttered open as he felt the metal move from his hot skin, he let out the breath he had been holding slowly. Connor turned to face Brendan, who stood with his back to them all. Connor didn't speak. 'I got rid of your little problem.' Brendan continued, moving a little so they could see the side of his face. Connor stepped forward. 'I heard it was you're old business partner who got rid of him. The one you handed over.' he taunted Brendan. 'I killed him. I have Danny Houston's blood on my hands.' Brendan uttered. Connor faltered and sighed. 'What do you want Brendan?' he questioned. Brendan turned completely to face Connor, he could see Walker on his knees, battered and bruised, blood pooling in front of him, dripping from the cuts on his face. 'One million pounds.' Brendan grinned. Connor grinned right back. 'You're not joking are you?' Connor exclaimed as the grin faded from Brendan's face. 'I want it in this account by midday.' Brendan ordered as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. Connor nodded at one of his henchmen to fetch the piece of paper. They did so and handed it over. 'And what do I get out of this?' Connor asked. 'Your drugs.' Brendan sneered. Connor turned to his henchman a look of worry in his eyes. 'And if I don't?' Connor was testing the limits. Brendan inhaled loudly and then exhaled quietly. 'Death.' Brendan warned.

'And what makes you think you can get away with this. You're in my town now.' Connor boasted as he stepped toward Brendan. 'Because I can.' Brendan grinned. Connor's face was cold and stony, his eyes burning with hate. 'Fine. You win. I guess I owe you for getting rid of Danny. Just tell me where the drugs are and you'll get your money.' Connor offered. Brendan scoffed at the idea. 'You'll get your drugs 1 hour after I get my money.' Connor contemplated the offer and then reached out his hand, offering it to Brendan, who eyed it cautiously. He took hold of the extended limb and shook it, a smile spreading across his lips.

Brendan and Walker were slowly walking through the all but empty streets of Dublin, it was late, well past 2am. Walker ached. It felt like they had been walking for hours when they finally reached the hotel. Brendan strode on inside, while Walker shuffled in behind him. The lady on the reception desk gasped as she saw the sight of Walker's cut and bruised face. She raced round the desk and over to the men. 'Oh my god. What happened?' she shrieked, hands over her mouth. 'We got jumped.' Brendan lied. 'Do you want me to call the police?' her eyes widened. 'No. It's fine.' Brendan replied as he pressed the call button on the lift. Walker was leaning against the wall. He forced a smile in the hope that the woman would back off and leave them alone. 'You need to go to hospital.' she wouldn't drop it. Brendan span round. 'It's fine. Go away.' he roared, she looked terrified and quickly dashed away. The lift arrived. Walker edged inside. Brendan following close behind.

They had reached their room. Brendan had slung his jacket over the back of the chair. Walker had ditched his jacket on the floor by the door and headed straight into the bathroom. He was looking in the mirror, he had a black eye, a bruise forming on his jaw, a cut on his cheek, the split lip from earlier had split again, a cut eyebrow, a bloody nose and a bruised cheek. He tentatively pulled off his black t-shirt, gasping as he did so and saw the angry purple bruises spread across his chest and abdomen. He sat on the edge of the bath, tired and drained. The door opened, he didn't protest at the sudden intrusion.

Brendan looked down at Walker and saw his injuries, all caused by him. His mouth went dry. He knew he had a few cuts and bruises of his own, but nothing like that. Walker slowly lifted his head and their eyes met. Brendan was captivated. Walker had killed for him and was going to be killed because of him and now here he was battered and beaten, looking so vulnerable, so small.

From somewhere Walker found something, adrenaline, lust, he couldn't tell, but he needed to do this. He rose to his feet, inches away from Brendan. He swallowed as his studied Brendan's face. Raising his hands, he cupped Brendan's face and pulled him onto his wanting lips. At first Brendan didn't react, surprised by Walker's sudden action, but as he felt the other man's lips searching hungrily for a reaction he couldn't resist any longer. Grabbing Walker with both hands around the back of the neck he kissed him back with fury and passion. All the pent up anger from what they had just been through was injected into that kiss. Their tongues darting in and out of the other's mouthes, groaning with desire. Walker pushed Brendan up against the wall, taking control. Brendan was content for Walker to take the lead and not to push him into anything he wasn't comfortable with. After all this man had done for him, he owed him that.


	8. Chapter 8

Walker was pressing Brendan against the wall, it soon became obvious to them both how aroused he was. Brendan pushed his hips forward needing some sort of friction. Walker took a step back, the cut on his lip was bleeding lightly, he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand, his eye fixed on Brendan's. Brendan was breathing heavy, he could taste Walker's blood on his lips, just like earlier, this was turning him on, it was so erotic. He had had enough of this, he wanted Walker and he wanted him right now. He stepped forward and roughly kissed Walker, one hand grabbing him by the back of the neck and the other taking hold of his slim waist. He pulled him hard against him, causing Walker to gasp. Brendan was kissing Walker as if his life depended on it, with such need, passion and anger. He backed out of the bathroom, holding onto the other man, guiding him. They collided temporarily with the door frame, but even that didn't stop their hunger and their contact. Quickly they covered the short distance to the bed. Brendan lowered Walker onto the bed still their lips locked on the others, before they finally broke off their kiss. Walker wheezed due to his tender rib, but the attraction was written all over his face.

Brendan quickly discarded his t-shirt, revealing his own smattering of developing bruises across his chest and abdomen. He was standing at the foot of the bed, between Walker's legs. He fixed his eyes on Walker's as he slowly undid his belt. He saw Walker gulp and his eyes falter as he listened to Brendan's actions. He wasn't about to make him do anything he didn't want to. Walker saw the uncertainty in Brendan's eyes. Walker who had been leaning back on his elbows, reached forward for Brendan's hand despite the pain shooting through him from his ribs and grimacing from the pain. He took the man's hand and guided it to his crotch and pressed the palm down. Showing him that he wanted it just as much. Not needing any other proof Brendan moved his other hand from his own belt to Walker's. With swiftness he unbuckled it and made short work of the button and zip too. Pushing Walker's jeans open, he could see the bulge in his boxers, his pupils dilating. Walker licked his lips as he undid the button on Brendan's jeans. He quickly looked up to see if Brendan was watching him. He was watching Walker intently as he slowly lowered the zip on his jeans, Brendan moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation of Walker brushing his hand over his erection, he was beyond turned on. Walker smirked to himself and then placed his thumbs inside the top of Brendan's jeans and gave them a yank downwards, sending the trousers to a crumpled pile around Brendan's ankles. He could now see clearly how turned on Brendan was, a sight that added to his own arousal.

Brendan bent down and quickly removed his black leather shoes and socks and then pulled off his jeans. He then quickly took Walker's boots and socks off. While crouched down at the foot of the bed, he opened the zip on the front compartment of his small holdall which he'd moved earlier to the floor after getting changed and retrieved a bottle of lube. Standing back up he casually threw it onto the bed next to Walker, who craned his neck to see what it was. Walker looked up at Brendan, his eyes dilated from being turned on. Brendan leaned over and kissed Walker gently, much to Walker's surprise and amusement, he let out a little laugh. Brendan placed his hands on Walker's shoulder and pushed him back so he was now lying flat on the bed, Walker groaned in pain. His chest was rising and falling as he tried to calm his increasing heart rate. Brendan ran his hands over Walker's stomach and down towards his back, causing Walker to flinch at the feeling, not from fear, but from sheer lust and desire. Brendan ran his fingers into the back of Walker's black boxers and then grabbed hold of the material and pulled, removing Walker's jeans and boxers in one go, straight down his legs and over his feet. Brendan stared lustfully at Walker's hard cock.

Quickly ridding himself of his boxers Brendan stood naked, his eyes drifting greedily over Walker's toned body. Walker had his eyes closed and was nibbling on his own bottom lip. Brendan took a step so he was no longer standing between Walker's legs, he reached over and placed a hand on Walker's hip and turned him onto his front, a loud breath escaped Walker's mouth. Walker's eyes darted open, his mouth was dry and his breath hitched. He felt the pressure on the bed as Brendan kneeled on the mattress. He felt the heat of Brendan's skin on his own, as their legs touched. Walker closed his eyes again and shuddered in excitement, as Brendan ran his finger down his spine and between the cheeks of his arse. Brendan exhaled loudly as he got to Walker's hole who was panting. Brendan reached over and grabbed the lube off the bed and quickly squirted a blob into his palm. After rubbing it over his fingers he returned them to Walker's hole. Walker braced himself as he felt Brendan's finger tips massaging his entrance. He slid one finger inside causing Walker to moan loudly and a gasp slip from his own lips as he consumed the sight of the other man is a moment of pure bliss. Moving his finger around just generated even more enthusiastic groans. He added a second finger and exhaled loudly at the feeling of tightness around his digits. He fingered Walker's hole before adding a third, drinking in the sight of Walker biting down on his bottom lip in pleasure as his eyelids fluttered open and close. Walker grinded down on Brendan's fingers, now sure he was open enough Brendan quickly ran his hand over his own cock, adding a slither of lube to his already slick cock from his pre-come. Positioning himself between Walker's legs, he pushes them a little wider giving him greater access. He took a sharp breath as he placed the tip of his cock at Walker's entrance. He could see Walker's jaw clench, but then slacked a little obviously from the pain it cause following his beating. Brendan pushed the tip in a little, which resulted in a loud groan from Walker. Sliding in further, he exhaled even louder at the tightness, Walker moaned and grasped at the bed covers. Brendan pulled out and sighed at the sensation running up and down his body. Licking his lips and swallowing he thrust himself inside Walker, this time not taking his time.

Brendan was thrusting into Walker at a steady pace, both men were groaning with each move. Brendan had wanted this for so long, from the moment he met Walker in prison he imagined this moment, and it was even better that he had ever thought. He could feel he was reaching his orgasm and slowed the pace trying to keep it going a little longer, but it was too late, he could feel the muscles around his cock tightened as Walker buried his face into the covers as he moaned through his own orgasm. The sight sent Brendan over the edge and he felt the release as he climaxed inside Walker. His body tensed and then his muscles relaxed, he was breathing heavily and groaning deep from within his throat. He slumped forward, his hot body pressing against Walker's bare skin. He rested his forehead on the back of Walker's shoulder, breathing in the smell of sex, trying to catch his breath.

Walker opened his eyes, well only one, the other would only open slightly. It was daylight and he was still in bed. He could hear the sound of Brendan snoring softly next to him. He lifted his arm to look at his watch, it was 11.34. He let out a small sigh. Sitting up, his whole body ached, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, his head was throbbing, but not as bad as his face. He stumbled out of the bed and felt a shiver run across his body, looking down he realised that he was stark naked. Spotting his boxers on the floor at the foot of the bed he shuffled over and groaned as he bent down to retrieve his discarded clothes. He pulled on his boxers and then his jeans. Shooting pains running through his ribs as he did so. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his socks and then his boots. His memory drifted to the nights events, the fight with the big guy, holding a gun to the back of the kids head, shooting him in the neck, placing him in the black BMW, setting it on fire, getting beaten by Connor's henchmen, the look on Brendan's face - the look of nothing, he recalled the silent trudge back to the hotel, the passion burning deep within him as he came onto Brendan, and the sex. He remembered that vividly. He blushed as he turned to look at Brendan who looked so peaceful as he slept. How could a man with so many secrets and enemies sleep so well Walker thought to himself. He stumbled to his feet and went into the bathroom. The artificial light was harsh and caused him to squint, he looked up at himself in the mirror - his face was covered in angry purple/black/blue bruises and cuts. He ran the tap and dabbed water onto his face with his fingers, grimacing at each little moment of pressure. Now slightly more happy with his appearance, at least he didn't have blood smeared across his face, he reached down to collect his t-shirt from the floor, holding his side as he did so. Pulling it over his head in complete agony he left the bathroom and grabbed his jacket from the floor with a grunt. A glance over his shoulder to see Brendan still asleep he opened the door and left the room.

Brendan woke up with a yawn. He stretched his arm out and looked over as he found the other side of the bed was empty. He listened out for any noise, the sound of running water, the toilet flushing, anything, but heard nothing. He dove out of the bed and quickly pulled on his clothes from the night before. Seeing that the bathroom was empty he rushed out of the door, down the corridor and to the lift. He began to tap his fingers on the side of his leg, he was anxious. He doesn't normally panic, but here he was terrified that something had happened to Walker. He tapped his foot over and over as the lift descended to the reception, almost sprinting out of the lift, he pushed people out of the way to get to the front entrance. He got to the glass doors and saw a familiar sight sitting on a small brick wall a few feet away. Brendan sighed in relief before sauntering outside. He stood right in front of Walker, who didn't look up, he was holding onto a cup of coffee.

'I thought you'd gone.' Brendan spoke honestly. Walker slowly lifted his head so he could see Brendan's face. 'And where would I go?' Walker asked as a look of concern read on Brendan's eyes as he saw the brutality of Walker's injuries. He shrugged. Walker looked down at the pavement. 'About last night.' he began. 'Stop.' Brendan raised his hand. 'We need to talk about it.' Walker pushed the issue. 'Not here.' Brendan told him forcefully. Walker sighed. He knew it, Brendan had got what he wanted and now that was it, he was surplus to requirements. Walker grunted as he got to his feet, brushing against Brendan as he stood up. Brendan felt a spark and smiled inwards. Walker pushed past Brendan and headed back inside the hotel. Brendan watched Walker slowly shuffle inside and saw the looks of disgust, fear, horror and judgement from their fellow guests as they gave him a wide berth as they exited the hotel. He felt a flash of anger, he wanted to go up to those people and shout and scream at them that it was his fault that Walker looked the way he did, but he restrained himself.

Brendan was pacing the hotel room, repeatedly glancing at the clock for the time. It was 12.14. He had instructed his bank manager to call him the moment the transaction took place, but he'd not heard anything. Walker was sat on the edge of the bed, he'd taken some painkillers and was feeling better for it already. A shrill sound filled the room as Brendan received his must anticipated phone call. He answered it 'Hello.' and listened. A grin crept across his mouth before he hung up. Walker looked over at him expectantly. 'I am now one million pounds better off.' he stated and smiled. Walker had never seen Brendan look so happy. He smiled as best he could back at him. 'Of course you'll get a cut.' Brendan added. Walker just nodded a little. 'We need to get going. We've a ferry to catch.' Brendan muttered as he grabbed his bag and sauntered into the bathroom.

Brendan was now wearing a different pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, his leather jacket and shades as he strutted across the car park to the Mercedes. Walker was changed too, he was now wearing a long sleeve black top and jeans. He was leaning against the boot of the car, Brendan pressed the alarm and Walker stepped forward, taking his bag off the boot, he opened it and slung his bag inside. Brendan placed his bag inside and then closed it. They climbed into the car Walker with a little difficulty. Brendan looked over at Walker with concern, but in return Walker just turned away. Confused by the change in Walker's behaviour he reversed and drove off. They'd only been driving for a couple of minutes when Brendan pulled the car over. 'Get out.' he said calmly to Walker. Panic washed over Walker, what was going on? Brendan then grinned widely as he climbed out of the car and headed inside a sweet shop. Walker gingerly got out of the car and followed Brendan inside. 'I love flying saucers.' Brendan announced as Walker stood next to him. 'Do you want anything?' he asked as the girl behind the counter poured a jar of flying saucers into the dish on the scales. Walker shook his head. 'Can I get some jelly laces, jelly beans and some jelly cherries.' Brendan asked the girl. They just stood waiting patiently as she weighed out the bags of sweets. Brendan paid her and picked up the bags of sweets from the counter, he looked down and found the bag with the cherries gave a wicked smile as he handed them to Walker and sauntered out of the shop. Walker could do nothing but blush and follow, he knew this was a weird joke of Brendan's.

Walker kept his focus on the sights of Dublin whizzing past as Brendan headed to the ferry port. They sat in the waiting bay and the loading bay in silence. Once on board the ferry Walker found a corner seat and settled down, knowing that if he tried to speak to Brendan about anything he'd be shot down. Brendan wandered around the ferry, browsing the shop and then getting a coffee. He went and sat down opposite Walker, and watched him resting. Walker opened his eyes and was met with a stare from Brendan, he closed his eyes again without a second glance. Brendan was concerned, his brows furrowed. Walker looked spent, he'd never seen him so low, so deflated.

They were now back in the UK and Holyhead. They had a long drive ahead. Brendan took a deep breath and glanced over at Walker, who's eyes were tired and sad. Brendan frowned. 'What's wrong?' Brendan questioned, he had an idea of the answer. Walker sighed and fidgeted in his seat. 'We need to talk about this. All of this.' Walker grumbled as he hugged himself. 'Go on then.' 'I can deal with what happened with Connor and all of that. But what happened, when we…..' Walker drifted off. 'We slept together.' he whispered and swallowed as he gave a sideways look at Brendan to gauge his reaction. Brendan lowered his eyes for a second. 'It doesn't change anything.' he replied quietly. 'Huh, you told me you love me yesterday. I guessed you said it because you thought that's what I wanted to hear? That's all it would take? A quick "I love you" and I would jump straight into bed with you.' Walker hissed. Brendan smiled - it had taken more than that, more than three little words. 'I shouldn't have said it.' he sighed. There was a long empty pause that seemed to stretch forever before either of them spoke again.

Walker decided to end the uncomfortable silence. He hesitated and bit down on his bottom lip, glancing at Brendan, who was looking straight ahead. 'Then why say it?' Brendan fidgeted, he didn't like talking about his genuine feelings. He shrugged. Walker shook his head. 'So you don't love me then?' Walker pressed, a sound of disappointment creeping into his voice. Brendan couldn't answer. He was conflicted with his own emotions. He didn't know for sure if it was love he felt for Walker. What he did know was he was an complete and utter nightmare to be around when Walker wasn't there. There was something about Walker's presence that calmed him and made him feel safe. He regretted saying 'I love you' the moment the words had tumbled from his lips. He felt stupid and ashamed for saying it, especially as he was so uncertain about the feelings. Yeah he felt something every time he saw Walker, but he had long associated it to his attraction for the man, but he didn't feel it for anyone else, not even Steve. He had been sure in his love for Steven, he knew it was love, but this, this was something he had never felt before.

'So you do love me?' Walker whispered. Brendan still refused to speak. 'Do you have any feelings for me?' Walker regretted the question instantly. 'Um.' Brendan muttered to Walkers astonishment. Brendan had just confirmed that he had feelings for him. Brendan's face was full of raw emotion as he analysed the situation in his head, assessed his thoughts and feelings. 'I guess when we get back I'm out of a job?' Walker needed to know where he stood. Brendan shook his head. 'No, I need you around. I want you around.' Walker nodded his head a little and gave a shy smile. He was pleased Brendan wanted him around still and that he wouldn't just be another notch on Brendan's belt. He relaxed back in his seat and grimaced at the shooting pain, he let out a sharp breath. Brendan's eyes were on him straight away, concern washed over his face. Concern for more than just an employee or a friend. Concern for a loved one. Walker saw this look and realised that Brendan was holding something back, something he wasn't sure of. Walker felt a warmth spread through his body, he knew his own feelings for this man were growing, but knowing that Brendan too felt the same was good enough for him.

**Author's Note - thank you so much for reading 'Wildest Moments'. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the reviews. Until next time :D**


End file.
